


Come to bed

by Harambae



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Half and half written, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Smut, Some by meh and some by the cuz, rowaelin, tog - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-07 19:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7727776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harambae/pseuds/Harambae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aelin can't sleep without Rowan by her side, she confronts him and feeling guilty he decides to make up for his absence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come to bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harambae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harambae/gifts).



> My first attempt at smut(this is so cringe-thank you for helping Charl!), please be nice (or I'll totally (not) stab you with a unicorn horn)

Aelin sighed loudly as she turned for the tenth time that night, she was tired to the bone but couldn't for the life of her fall to sleep, her legs restlessly tossed against the silk covers as she tried again to distract her racing mind.  
She turned her head to the large clock that adorned hers and Rowans's bedroom wall and groaned, 3:40, it had been three hours since she'd decided to go to bed and yet she was still lay wide awake.  
She turned her head to the door, a tiny sliver of yellow light seeped under the door frame and she sighed wishing he'd just come to bed already.  
She rolled out of bed and stretched out her lithe body, the over sized white shirt she'd stolen from Rowan hours before stuck to her skin with sweat, she gingerly pulled it away from her body and undid the top three buttons hoping the breeze from the open window would cool her fevered skin.  
Chewing on her tumb she battled internally with herself, she for some odd reason felt awkward about the whole situation, something she whole heartedly resented.  
Since when did her and Rowan ever get embarrassed about anything when it came to their relationship? Finally coming to a decision, she steeled her nerves and padded over to the door, her hand gripped the handle tightly and pulled, opening the door to reveal the warmly candle lit room beyond.  
Rowans's back was too her as he read over a peice of parchment and she tried to silently sneak behind him though she had no doubt he'd known she was coming before she even opened the door.  
She wrapped her arms carefully around his waist and rested her head against his bare back, gently kissing one of the many scars that littered his tan skin "why haven't you come to bed yet?" she asked quietly.

Rowan's head turned slightly as he spoke "I told you I'd come to bed when I'm finished, why are you awake?" He asked.

She ignored his question and instead ran her fingers across his hard muscle slowly "It would be a miricle if you could read all of these documents in a week, I doubt you could stay awake that long"

He sighed and asked again "why are you awake, Aelin?" 

She scowled at his back "maybe it's because you're not there and you don't intend to join me until the next blue moon" 

He turned in her arms so he was facing her and touched his fingertips to her face gently "I'll come to bed in a moment, I just need to write a reply to general Arlington" he promised 

"You haven't come to bed with me for almost a week now Rowan, you're not even there when I wake up anymore" 

"I've been busy, so have you" he answered.

Her nostrils flared in annoyance "just because we're running a kingdom doesn't mean we can't make time for each other, you don't always have to be working" she insisted, feeling frustrated.

"I'll be fine for five more minuets, go and I'll follow you soon" his fingers fell from her face and he leaned back against the desk.

Her jaw clenched "you may feel fine now but you'll regret staying awake all night in the morning"

"There are monks who don't sleep for days" he deflected stubbornly "and they don't even have a reason to stay awake, I do"

"Your not them" she countered "plus the work isn't going anywhere"

"Why wait when I can get it done now?" 

She sighed unhappily and let her hair fall to cover her eyes so he wouldn't read the disappointment there "fine" she shrugged "I'll just go back to bed then"

He was silent as she turned to leave which only made her grit her teeth harder, she loved him, gods she loved him more than anything but sometimes he was a massively stubborn pain in her ass.

Before she could walk away, Rowan reached forward and gripped her waist, pulling her against him.  
He leaned his cheek against hers "I've upset you, haven't I?" He murmured, breath hot against her skin.

She glanced up and searched his green eyes, she read the worry and tiredness there and sighed "a little" she confessed.

He turned her so they where facing and pressed his forehead to hers before kissing her gently, an apology she'd grown accustomed too, Rowan tended to speak more with his body than he did with his actual voice.

He kissed her again and this time she kissed him back, he pressed his tongue against her bottom lip attempting to deepen the kiss but she pulled back.

"I thought you needed to finish working?" 

He growled, a low primal sound that sent flames shooting straight through her veins "that wasn't very nice" he murmerrd, his arms snaking around her waist and under the shirt, his breathing hardening when his hands landed on her bare backside "your not wearing any underwear" he observed, massaging the smooth flash between his hands.

"It would appear so" she agreed coyly.

He bent again and kissed her, this time she didn't object when his tongue slid into her mouth, distracted by the feel of his mouth on hers she squealed in surprise when he lifted her.

"A little warning next time" she groaned against his lips, with her legs now wrapped firmly around him she could feel his hardness against her centre.

He laughed breathily as he pulled his lips from hers to explore the rest of her skin "apologies, my queen" he mocked.

She couldn't find it in herself to reply, not when his lips had finally found there way to her breasts, he tugged playfully at the pointed flesh before soothing it over with a swipe if his tongue, her breathing had become erratic and she lusted to lay down so she could touch him.

"Let's go to bed" she urged 

He only grinned against her flesh before lowering himself onto his knees, he bent forward and gently lay her on the ground before moving back to her breasts.

"The floor? Really?" 

He hummed in response, far too preoccupied with removing her from his shirt to speak, once the buttons where opened the shirt fell open at her sides, giving him a full view of her naked body.

There were words in his eyes she couldn't quite decipher but before she could ask, a positively sinful look passed over his face, her pulse jumped at the sight of it and she felt herself dampen in anticipation.

he gripped her thighs and pushed them apart before he settled himself above her "Rowan" she breathed.

His pine green eyes pierced hers and he smirked "what is it Aelin? What do you want?" 

She swallowed hard and tried to calm her racing heart "you" 

He kept eye contact as his hand slid down her stomach, she whimpered when his fingers splayed across her thigh.

"What's wrong Aelin?" He breathed, still staring into her eyes.

She shook her head, her only response a loud groan as he moved closer to the place she needed his fingers to be, "please" she whimpered.

"Do you ache for me, Fireheart?" He murmerrd, fingers toying at the apex of he thigh " do you ache for my fingers inside if you?"

She didn't respond, couldn't respond as he finally slid his fingers along her slit, she could only arch her back and whimper helplessly.

"Your so wet for me" he groaned, pushing his index finger into her "what did I ever do to deserve this?".

It was a rhetorical question so she ignored it, instead her hands wove into his hair and guided his lips towards hers.

They kissed passionately as he pumped his fingers into her, building her higher and higher until she was moaning into his mouth "don't stop" she cried, head falling back against the floor "oh gods please don't stop".

He increased his tempo, curling his fingers as he did, searching for her sweet spot.  
Her body tensed and she whimpered "ahhh right there".

She felt it building inside of her, the tight knot of pleasure forming in her stomach, her body stilled and her breath caught as the knot broke and she orgasmed.

Rowans's fingers gradually slowed, working her through her orgasm he smiled down at her, this was one of those moments he'd never get sick of experiencing, seeing the look of pure bliss on his mates face filled him with an unexplainable feeling. 

She laughed when she finally came down from her high "well that was something" Rowan nodded and ran his fingers across her face and smiled "let's go to bed Aelin" 

Her eyebrows shot up "go to bed" she repeated flatly, he nodded, face suddenly serious "you where tired hours ago, it's my fault you're still awake, you need sleep".

He moved to stand but she pulled him back down and kissed him hard "I don't want to go to bed" she told him against his lips, she saw the question in his  
eyes 'then what do you want, fireheart?'

"I want you to fuck me" she growled, gripping him through his pants "I want to make you feel good".

She slowly pulled at the ties of his pants and he shuddered as her fingers brushed him, once they where loose she slid her hand into his underwear.

He shook his head, pulling her hand free he twined their hands together and then pushed her arm above her head.  
He quickly disgarded the rest of his clothes and then using her thigh pulled her against him.

She gasped at his roughness and he must have heard it because he lifted his head and grinned at her, fangs glistening in the light of the candles "did you not want me to fuck you?" He asked and then slammed into her.

Aelin almost screemed in pleasure, he filled her so completely she wondered how he'd managed to fit, she wasn't used to this, she'd never seen him so swelled and hard before.

"Fuck" he groaned into her neck as he continued the steady, hard rhythm "I'm sorry" he moaned.

She could barley get her words out through her moans "what for?" She asked breathlessly, his hand gripped hers tightly as he groaned out "I don't think I can last like this".

She laughed but it turned into a loud moan as his free hand pressed against her clit and rubbed "Dont worry about it" she gasped.

The continues rubbing against her small bundle of nerves and Rowans's relentless deep thrusts soon had her building, he must have sensed it because he moved his hips and hands faster "come on Aelin" he urged.

"I'm trying" she giggled, his teeth nipped her skin lightly "don't make me laugh" he chastised but a smile played on his lips.

Aelins muscles clenched suddenly, her back arching off the floor in ecstasy, her orgam triggered his and he roared in pleasure as he spilt his seed into her.

It was a good while before either of them could think straight but when their orgasms no longer clouded their thoughts Rowan grinned cheekily "does this mean you forgive me?" 

She pushed his massive body from her but smiled regardless "that depends" she hummed, pretending to pick at the fray of the rug that lay under them, Rowan frowned "depends on what?" He asked, she rolled over and grinned "depends of wether or not your willing to go and find me some chocolate, having sex really works up an appetite".

Rowan just shook his head and kissed her forehead gently "Anything for you, fireheart".


End file.
